


Silk

by Ethereal_syzygy486



Series: Stay by my side (for eternity) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, B-boy Xu Minghao | The8, Ballet Dancer Wen Junhui | Jun, Bullying, Gen, Growing up together but apart, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Parallel Storylines, Physical Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Verbal Abuse, can be read as platonic, exactly 1 (one) chinese sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_syzygy486/pseuds/Ethereal_syzygy486
Summary: When I meet you after time passesI’ll know uh (you were my future)I’ll know uh (I was your yesterday)When I meet you after time passesI’ll know uh (you protected me)I’ll know uh (I desired you)-My I (Jun, The8 or Seventeen)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Stay by my side (for eternity) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: bullying, mentioned verbal/physical assault

Xu Minghao was born without a soulmark.

_Wen Junhui was born without a soulmark._

“What a shame,” everyone said. His parents ignored them and covered little Minghao’s ears.

_“How sad,” everyone said. His parents bit their lips and looked at each other._

Xu Minghao was the quietest kid in daycare. He would sit in a corner with a small book for hours, only lifting his head when the caregivers called him.

_Wen Junhui was the brightest kid in daycare. He would run around the room, playing with friends and teachers alike, never resting._

Xu Minghao liked kindergarten. The teachers were nice and answered his questions instead of avoiding them like the adults back home.

_Wen Junhui disliked kindergarten. The teachers were too strict and made him stay still instead of letting him play like the adults back home._

“Minghao is a joy to have in class, though he could speak up more. A confidence boost is all he needs.”

_“Junhui is a bright boy, but he has a lot of energy. Maybe you should let him play outside more often to let off some steam.”_

Minghao learned quickly. He constantly scored well in tests and was always at the top of the rankings.

_Junhui learned quickly. He constantly spoke up in class and was always spontaneously leading his friends in discussions._

Minghao liked the school library. It was quiet and people wouldn’t talk to him unless absolutely necessary.

_Junhui liked the school field. It was bright and open and it was easy to find someone to play with at any time._

“I’m signing Minghao up for the breaking program.”

_“I’m signing Junhui up for the ballet program.”_

When Minghao entered high school, he was a nobody.

_When Junhui entered high school, he was everybody._

Minghao quickly caught the attention of teachers.

_Junhui quickly caught the attention of students._

Minghao gained enemies.

_Junhui gained friends._

On the day of the school talent showcase, Xu Minghao danced.

_On the day of the school talent showcase, Wen Junhui danced._

“Xu Minghao can dance.” The malicious whispers followed him through the hallways.

_“Wen Junhui can dance.” Whispers of awe followed him in the cafeteria._

“Yah! Xu Minghao!” Minghao turned his head at the voice, only to have his eyes widen and he turned away quickly.

_“Wen Junhui, dude!” Junhui turned his head at the voice, only to be embraced by a crush of sticky bodies._

Xu Minghao was cornered at one end of the hallway.

_Wen Junhui was celebrating at one end of the hallway._

Minghao could feel the jabs and the wind from the fists that could have been punches and slaps.

_Junhui could feel the hands and the touches that darted over his skin lightly and comfortingly._

“He must think he’s some hotshot b-boy!” Jeering laughter echoed and swarmed.

_“He must think he’s some prima ballerina!” Congratulatory praises bounced and floated._

“No wonder you're destined to be alone!”

_“No wonder you don't need any soulmate!”_

Xu Minghao saw Wen Junhui smiling amongst friends.

_Wen Junhui saw Xu Minghao cornered amongst bullies._

**“Hey!”**

Minghao had a shield in front of him.

_Junhui was protecting the boy behind him._

Minghao knew it was Wen Junhui. The popular boy. “Why are you doing this?”

_Junhui knew it was Xu Minghao. The smart boy. ‘Why am I doing this?’_

**“No one cares if you have a soulmark or not!!” Junhui shouted. “Stop it!”**

Minghao was scared. This was not the first time they had tried to hit him.

_Junhui was angry. This was not the first time he saw them picking on others._

**But the topic of the missing soulmark united them, even if it was just for a little bit.**

The next day, Xu Minghao moved out of the province, far away from the people who hated him and the one who protected him.

_The next day, Wen Junhui returned to school, surrounded by his friends and away from the one he protected._

**And they both forgot for a while.**  
____________________________

Xu Minghao majored in Liberal Arts.

_Wen Junhui majored in Physics and Engineering._

Minghao entered a university in Korea on an academic scholarship. He moved to a small apartment in Seoul and frequented a cafe run by three soulmates who were not that much older than him.

_Junhui entered a university in Korea on a creative scholarship. He moved to a small apartment in Seoul and frequented a cafe run by three soulmates who were only a year older than him._

On Monday, Xu Minghao ordered a caramel frappuccino and a random sandwich.

_On Monday, Wen Junhui ordered a chicken sandwich and a random drink._

On Tuesday, Xu Minghao got a latte and a sandwich. He bumped into another man by accident before leaving the cafe.

_On Tuesday, Wen Junhui got a croissant and a drink. He bumped into another man by accident before sitting down._

On Wednesday, Xu Minghao’s left wrist started itching. He chalked it up to dry skin and applied some moisturizer.

_On Wednesday, Wen Junhui’s right wrist started itching. He believed it was allergies and took some allergy meds._

On Thursday, Xu Minghao noticed that the man he had knocked into the other day ordered an iced americano and a random sandwich.

_On Thursday, Wen Junhui noticed that the man he had knocked into the other day ordered a tuna sandwich and a random drink._

On Friday, Xu Minghao woke up with white silk tied to his left wrist. He thought he was hallucinating from sleep deprivation and begrudgingly got up to get ready.

_On Friday, Wen Junhui woke up with white silk tied to his right wrist. He was too tired to care and nearly fell out of bed to get ready._

At the cafe, Minghao ordered two iced americanos.

_At the cafe, Junhui ordered two tuna sandwiches._

Minghao took a counter seat.

_Junhui sat down on his left._

Minghao took a breath.

_Junhui stayed quiet._

“Hey.”

_“Hello.”_

Minghao held up his left hand. A white silk ribbon swept to the left.

_Junhui held up his right hand. A white silk ribbon swept to the right._

Minghao smiled.

_Junhui smiled back._

**“你的名字是什么？”**


End file.
